TDF2132
|place=10/16 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=8 |days=22 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=5/18 |challenges2=6 |votesagainst2=12 |days2=35}}TDF2132, aka Drew, was a contestant on , as well as a castaway on and . In Survivor: The Diomedes, Drew positioned himself well within the original Zavtra tribe, allowing for him to develop loyalty to the tribe. When he swapped, Drew's tribe went on a losing streak and eliminated the members of the other tribe, curtailing his ability to form new relationships. This came to bite him at the merge when the tribal lines based gameplay resulted in him being idoled out in 10th place as a threat to the other side. Drew C returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu hoping to improve his social game, but quickly found himself on the outs. After an idol play and exile pass protected him from the repercussions of this, he was able to position himself in the majority but retained a constant target on his back. As the end-game approached, Drew appeared to be a lock to make the end due to his rivalries with multiple members of the cast, but was idoled out in 5th due to a lack of social relationships. Survivor: The Diomedes Profile *'Name (Age):' *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' *'Personal Claim of Fame:' *'Inspiration in Life:' *'Hobbies:' *'Pet Peeves:' *'3 Words To Describe You:' *'If you could have 3 things on an island, what would they be and why?:' *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' *'Reason for being on Survivor:' *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor?:' Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Drew *'Tribe Designation:' Viracocha *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles, California *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Getting to speak at my high school graduation nudging out 15 others for it! *'Pet Peeves:' people who drive slow in the fast lane, people who chew with their mouths open. Liam Lovelis. *'Favorite Past Moment:' does roasting the 3rd place loser of Diomedes in my jury speech count? *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' uh... watching Miss Anna Jane rule Saint Vincent with an iron fist. *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Edvin. *'Why Did You Come Back?:' See Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least. Voting History Louvre Big Brother Drew was blindsided during Week 1 when the surprise 'Execution' twist rendered the entire house (bar the 'saves') nominated for the first eviction. He was voted out 9-2. Profile *'Name:' Drew Vincek *'Age:' 20 *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles, CA, USA *'Occupation:' Student *'Three Adjectives:' sassy, mischievous and sweet *'Favorite Activities:' cooking, baking and editing videos *'Most Difficult Part:' The limited interactions that people will have. Probably will have to recycle stories since all the good ones go to waste so early on in the game. *'Types of people NOT to live with:' People with a "better than thou" attitude complex and make others miserable just so they can be in the right. *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?:' As if it were a test I didnt study for. *'BB Houseguest I liked the most:' Britney Haynes *'BB Houseguest I liked the least:' Joshuah Welsh *'"My life's motto is:' to have fun in the journey it takes me! *'Anything Else:' I'll be a mess half of the time, so expect OTT everything Player History Voting History Trivia *Drew was the first person to ever be evicted on Louvre Big Brother. *Drew was one of the first cross-players on the Louvre ORG, playing both Big Brother and Survivor on the network, the other being Nic. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Louvre Big Brother Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:The Diomedes Castaways Category:Zavtra Tribe Category:10th Place Category:The Diomedes Jurors Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Viracocha Category:5th Place